Just a Slave
by Just For KaiHun
Summary: [Chapter 3 is UP!] Tak peduli berapa kali kau melukai perasaanku atau menjadikanku sebagai pelampianan seksual-mu belaka. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Tapi tetap saja, aku hanya akan menjadi budak seks-mu./KAIHUN/BOYLOVE/YAOI/MPREG/TYPO/REVIEW?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Slave ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Presents~***

* * *

 **10.00 PM | 9 January 2014 | KaiHun's Bedroom | Kim's Mansion | Seoul, South Korea**

 **BRUGH!**

"Jongin, maafkan aku. Sungguh. Tak terpikirkan olehku untuk menyakiti hatimu." Ucap seorang pria berkulit putih susu itu bergetar sembari menggapai pipi pria berkulit kontras dengannya. Namun, pria tampan berkulit tan itu menepis tangannya kuat hingga membuat pria berkulit putih susu itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tak terpikirkan, katamu?! Lalu, siapa lelaki brengsek itu, huh?! SIAPA, SEHUN?!" Pria berkulit putih yang sudah tersudutkan memejamkan mata sabitnya, ia tak mau melihat sorot kemarahan itu kembali diutarakan untuknya.

Jongin, pria berkulit-tan itu, menyengkram kedua lengan Sehun, pria berkulit putih susu. Lagi, Sehun berusaha memalangi ringisan atau erangan yang bisa saja membuat Jongin murka kapan saja kepadanya. Ditambah lagi, luka yang berada di lengan kanannya kembali terbuka dan merembes di balik kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

"Buka matamu, Sehun!"Sehun membuka matanya perlahan.

"Kukatakan padamu sekali lagi. Kau hanya milikku. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu, kecuali diriku. Kau mengerti?!" Sehun mengangguk pelan, mulutnya terasa berat untuk diangkat, bahkan satu katapun ia tak mampu melontarkannya.

"JAWAB AKU, SEHUN!" Bentaknya sekali lagi.

"A-aku mengerti, Jongin. Aku mengerti." Setelah itu, ia memejamkan matanya erat bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengaliri kedua pipinya, kala bibir tebal milik Jongin menyentuh bibir tipisnya.

Ingin sekali Sehun pergi dari kehidupan Jongin, akan tetapi Sehun tahu, bahwa ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pria yang kini tengah mencumbunya ini. Satu alasan yang membuatnya tak dapat meninggalkan Jongin. Cinta.

Entah, apa yang telah merasuki dirinya hingga dibutakan sendiri oleh cinta tak berawalnya ini. Tak berawal? Yah, Sehun tak mengetahui, mengapa ia mencintai sosok Jongin yang kejam dan tak berperasaan ini. ia tak tahu sejak kapan perasaannya pada Jongin bertumbuh menjadi cinta. Yang ia tahu, ada sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya enggan meninggalkan Jongin, meskipun ia telah disiksa berulang-kali oleh Jongin.

Sehun memberikan seluruhnya pada Jongin, apapun itu, termasuk tubuhnya. Sehun merelakan tubuhnya menjadi objek kekejaman Jongin. Sehun merelakan tubuhnya ternodai cairan merah pekat oleh Jongin, dan Sehun merelakan kehormatannya pada Jongin. Namun, itu semua tak mampu membuat Jongin menatapnya sebagai seorang lelaki yang mencintainya. Di mata Jongin, Sehun tetap akan menjadi seorang budak untuknya.

Yeah. **Just a Slave**.

Satu kenyataan itu kembali membuat lidahnya terasa kelu, ia merasa sangat jijik di hadapan Tuhan, bahkan pada dirinya sendiri. Sekali lagi, ia merasa tak diinginkan, lantaran orang tuanya sendiri-lah yang telah menjualnya kepada Jongin dengan harga sembilan puluh miliyar. Tapi, semua kenyataan ini tak dapat lagi dielakan olehnya, kenyataan yang sendirinya membawa sebuah kesedihan berlarut sekaligus kebahagiaan terpendam. Ini membingungkan untuknya. Sungguh.

"Hmptt! Sakit! Enghh!"

 **PLAK**

Entah sudah berapa kali Jongin menamparnya dengan keras selama pria berkulit-tan itu menyetubuhinya. Jongin sungguh kasar ketika menggagahinya, ditambah Jongin adalah seorang yang tak akan pernah puas, walaupun Sehun sudah tak berdaya sama sekali, bahkan saat Sehun sudah jatuh pingsan, Jongin akan tetap menyetubuhinya. Dan ketika mentari sudah menyambut, yang Sehun temukan hanya dirinya yang bertelanjang di atas sprei yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi dan di penuhi oleh cairan sperma milik mereka berdua dan darah yang tentu saja milik Sehun.

"Ugh! Aku lelah, Jongin! Ahh! Biarkan aku beristirahat sejenak. Eunghh!"

"Tak ada kata istirahat untuk malam ini, Slave!" Jongin kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya untuk menyetubuhi Sehun. Satu lagi yang membuat Sehun merasakan dirinya terlalu murah, Jongin tidak menyebut apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini adalah 'bercinta' melainkan 'bersetubuh'.

Sebut saja dia terlalu lemah dan terlalu jalang, malah lebih jalang daripada wanita malam sekaligus. Ia tak menolak sekalipun kala Jongin mulai melucuti pakaiannya, ia tak menolak sekalipun kala Jongin mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya, dan ia sama sekali tak menolak sekalipun kala Jongin memasukan penisnya ke lubang analnya. Dan, semua itu hanya ada satu alasan yang dapat mewakili seluruh kata 'tak menolak'-nya. Cinta. Yeah, sekali lagi, Sehun menjadikan cinta sebagai dasar perlakuannya ini.

"Kau milikku, Sehun! Kemarin, Hari ini, dan Seterusnya!" Disaat itu juga, Jongin mengeluarkan cairan spermanya di dalam lubang anal Sehun. Sehun dapat merasakan tubuh bagian dalamnya terasa panas saat cairan putih itu menyembur di dalam lubangnya. Sangat banyak, hingga meluber keluar.

Tubuh Jongin ambruk di atas tubuhnya, pria berkulit-tan itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sehun. Sehun dapat merasakan detak jantung Jongin berdegup kuat akibat menyetubuhi Sehun enam jam lamanya, tanpa berisitirahat sama sekali.

Sehun memeluk punggung Jongin. Lagi, ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan. Ia lelah. Biarkan ia beristirahat sejenak hingga mentari kembali menampakan dirinya dan di saat itu juga penderitaannya akan kembali terulang seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, bagaikan sebuah adegan film yang terus saja diulang-ulang tanpa henti.

 **TBC or END?**

* * *

 **Just a Slave ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **Apa kabar semuanya~ Nih, Kay bawa new FF berbau ehem-ehem gimana gitu. Adakah yang menginginkan kelanjutannya. Tapi, ini akan jadi MPREG. Adakah yang minat? Mian pendek, soalnya cari pelanggan dulu :p… Kebetulan ini juga cuman prolog :v… Maaf untuk tipo yang bertebaran dan gaya bahasa yang aduhai berantakan banget.**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN!**

* * *

 **Just a Slave ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Just For KaiHun~***


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a Slave ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Presents~***

* * *

 **07.00 AM | 10 January 2014 | KaiHun's Bedroom | Kim's Mansion | Seoul, South Korea**

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, membiaskan sinar mentari yang menerobos retina matanya. Ia sedikit meringis kesakitan ketika menggerakan tubuhnya. Dengan susah payah, Sehun mendudukan dirinya, kemudian pria berkulit putih susu itu meletakkan kepalanya pada kepala ranjang yang menjadi sandarannya.

"Maafkan aku, Jongin." Lirih Sehun kembali beremosi. Entahlah, apa yang saat ini ia rasakan. Semua terasa samar baginya. Lagi, Jongin meninggalkannya sendiri seolah ia hanya sebuah mainan yang bisa dimainkan kapan saja.

Aroma yang menjijikan begitu kentara di indra penciuman Sehun. Sehun menatap sprei yang sudah tak terbentuk lagi. Bercak darah dan cairan sprema yang sudah bercampur berceceran di sprei tersebut, hal tersebut membuat Sehun kembali merasa miris pada dirinya sendiri.

Sehun berusaha bangkit, meskipun itu sangat sulit. Ia mengambil sprei serta pakaian yang berserakan di lantai. Lalu, berjalan tertatih ke mesin cuci yang terletak di ruangan khusus pencucian pakaian. Sebenarnya, ia masih dalam kondisi bertelanjang sepenuhnya, sama sekali tak ada benang yang melilit tubuhnya. Di dalam rumah yang serupa dengan istana ini juga hanya dia dan Jongin yang menghuninya, jadi tak masalah jika ia masih dalam kondisi menyedikan seperti ini. Dan, ia tak sungkan lagi berpenampilan seperti ini di depan Jongin. Hei! Untuk apa sungkan pada Jongin? Bahkan, pria tampan itu sudah melakukan hal yang lebih padanya setiap hari.

Eh, Dimana Jongin? Ah, jangan tanyakan, mungkin saja pria tampan dengan kulit tannya itu telah bekerja di kantornya.

Sehun memasukannya satu per satu sembari mengingat kembali persetubuhannya bersama Jongin tadi malam. Sehun memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit. Setelah selesai memasukan seluruh pakaian kotor itu ke dalam mesin cuci, Sehun berjalan gontai ke arah washtafel yang juga berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sehun mematut dirinya di cermin tersebut. Sungguh, penampilannya sangat miris dan menyedihkan. Wajah yang semakin pucat, kantung mata yang bertengger di bawah matanya, dan badan yang semakin kurus. Namun, ada sesuatu yang terlihat aneh dimatanya, terutama di bagian perutnya. Sehun merasakan sesuatu ketika tapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit perutnya, seperti ada sebuah perasaan bahagia yang berlebihan.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, Sehun berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan khusus pencucian tersebut, kembali ke kamarnya diiringi senyuman yang tak kunjung hilang dari bibir tipisnya.

* * *

 **Just a Slave ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **CEKLEK**

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menemukan Jongin setelah membuka pintu kamarnya.

"J-Jongin? Bukannya, kau harus pergi ke kantor?" Tanya Sehun tergagap. Ia benar-benar tak tahu, jika pria berkulit tan itu masih berada di 'istana' ini.

Jongin tak menggubris pertanyaannya, ia memperhatikan sosok rapuh di depannya ini dari bawah ke atas dengan intens, namun perlahan melembut ketika onyx kelamnya menatap hazel caramel milik Sehun. Kemudian, ia mendekati Sehun, membawa pria cantik itu ke dalam dekapannya. Sehun terhenyak, tapi ia menerima perlakuan Jongin.

Perlakuan inilah yang sangat di benci oleh Sehun. Perlakuan inilah yang lebih 'kejam' bagi Sehun. Dimana perasaannya seakan di ombang-ambingkan oleh angin, namun terhempas ketika panggilan menyakitkan bagi Sehun itu terlontar dari mulut Jongin.

"Apa aku menyakitimu lagi, My Sex Slave? Hm?"

Bahu Sehun bergetar hebat. Itu adalah panggilan yang sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, itu semua seolah sudah dapat di prediksi oleh Sehun. Jadi, ia tak terlalu merasa sakit kali ini.

Sehun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Jongin."

Akan tetapi, Sehun bersyukur, karena Jongin memperbolehkannya memanggilnya dengan nama. Hanya saat tertentu-lah Jongin menyuruhnya memanggil pria tampan itu dengan panggilan tertentu.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun, hingga tubuh Sehun berada diantara dinding dan tubuh Jongin. Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun, lalu meletakkannya di kedua sisi kepala Sehun. Perlahan, Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun.

Sehun yang sudah dapat membaca apa yang Jongin inginkan pun menutup matanya, membiarkan pria tampan itu kembali mencumbunya.

Kini, bibir atas dan bibir bawah Jongin mengapit bibir bawah Sehun. Pria berkulit tan itu menyesap bibir merah milik Sehun, pelan namun intens. Benar-benar membuat Sehun terhanyut ke dalamnya. Pria cantik berkulit putih susu itu mencoba untuk mendominasi dan Jongin mengijinkannya untuk lebih mendominasi dalam ciuman ini.

Jongin melepaskan kedua tangan Sehun agar pria cantik itu dapat leluasa mendominasi ciuman ini. Sehun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jongin dan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan, kedua tangan Jongin sibuk mengelus serta meremas bokong berisi milik Sehun. Sehun semakin mengeratkan kalungannya pada leher Jongin, ia dapat merasakan Jongin tersenyum di celah-celah kegiatan mereka. Tapi, Jongin melepaskan ciuman mereka secara sepihak, tanpa sadar membuat Sehun mengerang tak suka.

"Kali ini giliranku, Sayang." Jongin kembali memagut bibir Sehun, namun kali ini lebih kasar daripada sebelumnya. Ia semakin mengapit Sehun, mengangkat tubuh kurus itu ke atas, membuat Sehun lebih tinggi darinya. Sedangkan, kedua kaki Sehun melingkar di pinggang Jongin.

Keduanya saling memagut satu sama lain. Sehun menyelipkan sepuluh jarinya diantara helaian surai kelam milik Jongin, sesekali meremasnya saat Jongin menggigit gemas bibirnya.

"Enghh~" Sehun melenguh nikmat sekaligus kesakitan ketika Jongin mulai menggoda lubang analnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Bibir Jongin berpindah ke bawah, menambah rasa nikmat yang mengalahkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Jongin menjilat kedua nipple pinkish yang sudah menegang itu dengan beringasnya serupa bayi yang menyusu pada ibunya. Sehun semakin mengeratkan rematannya pada helaian surai Jongin, seolah memberitahukan pria tampan itu untuk semakin memanjakan tubuhnya.

Sehun mengeratkan matanya sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini semua benar-benar terasa nikmat, sangat bertolak belakang dengan perlakuan Jongin tadi malam. Mungkin saja, Jongin sudah tak bisa lagi mengontrol emosinya pada Sehun dan diakhiri ia menyetubuhi Sehun dengan sangat tak berprikemanusiaan.

"J-Jong… Ughh! Berhenti menggodaku… Ahh~" Sungguh. Sehun sudah tak sabar lagi menanti kedatangan jari telunjuk Jongin berada di dalam lubang analnya.

"Kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini sangat nakal, Sayang? Hm?" Goda Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya pada dada Sehun dan beralih menatap wajah menawan Sehun yang sedang menahan rasa nikmat sekaligus sakit akibat permainan mereka tadi malam.

"Itu semua karena kau!" Tuduh Sehun tak sabaran. Lihat? Ia terlihat sangat jalang sekarang.

Jongin memasukan jari telunjuknya ke dalam lubang anal Sehun, lalu disusul oleh jari tengah dan manisnya. Kemudian, Jongin mengeluar-masukan ketiga jarinya di lubang anal Sehun dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Tubuh Sehun naik-turun akibat jari-jari yang bersemayam di lubang analnya itu. Sehun juga merasa punggungnya terasa lengket saat bergesekan pada dinding.

Sehun semakin mengeratkan kaitan kakinya pada pinggang Jongin. Sudah tak terhitung banyaknya ia mengeluarkan cairan spermanya hingga mengotori setelan formal yang Jongin kenakan. Jongin persetan untuk hal itu, di lemari khususnya sudah tersusun lebih dari seratus setelan formal lainnya.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! J-Jong, jari-muuh ahhh! Mereka uhh! Sangat panjang eunghh~" Jongin menyeringai senang. Ia semakin bersemangat mengeluar-masukan ketiga jarinya tersebut. Ia kembali menyambar dada di depannya yang sebelumnya ia telantarkan begitu saja.

Merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi mereka, Jongin menggendong tubuh Sehun ala Koala, tentunya tanpa mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari dalam lubang anal Sehun, lalu meletakkannya di atas ranjang mereka yang masih sangat berantakan.

Setelah berada di atas ranjang, tubuh Sehun melengkung, mengekspresikan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa besarnya. Peluh bercucuran dari pelipisnya, bukan hanya di pelipis, bahkan di seluruh tubuhnya mengeluarkan peluh yang cukup banyak sehingga membuat tubuhnya tampak mengilap dan semakin membuat Jongin menegang.

Sehun kembali mengeluarkan cairannya. Sangat banyak dan mengotori tangan dan permukaan jas Jongin. Jongin yang merasa terganggu dengan pakaiannya pun bangkit dan segera melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Kemudian bertelanjang sepenuhnya, sama seperti keadaan Sehun saat ini.

Jongin merangkak di atas ranjang, lalu perlahan merangkak ke atas tubuh Sehun. Sehun segera mengalungkan kembali kedua tangannya di leher Jongin. Pria tampan berkulit tan itu menyerang bibir tipis Sehun. Kali ini, ia menlumat bibir tipis itu dengan sangat ganas.

Ia menggigit bibir Sehun cukup kuat saat pria berkulit putih susu itu menggodanya dengan menahan kedua belah bibirnya untuk tidak masuk ke dalam gua hangatnya. Dan, gigitannya pada bibir tipis itu dapat membuat pria cantik itu membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Jongin yang tak mau mengambil kesempatan terlalu lamapun segera memasukan lidah panjangnya ke dalam gua hangat Sehun.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya agar ia lebih dapat leluasa menjangkau seluruh isi gua hangat Sehun menggunakan lidahnya. Jongin menjilati langit-langit mulutnya dengan gerakan yang menggoda dan itu sukses membuat Sehun tertawa kecil di sela-sela ciuman mereka, pria berkulit tan itu juga tak lupa mengabsen satu per satu gigi rata milik Sehun. Yang jelas, seluruh isi gua hangat Sehun tak luput dari permainan lidahnya.

Kedua tangan Jongin tentu saja tak boleh ada yang menganggur. Keduanya tengah bermain di sekitar perut dan dada Sehun. Ah, Jongin sangat menyukai bentuk pinggang pria cantik yang selalu ia panggil dengan 'Partner Seks' atau 'Budak Seks' ini. Pinggang ini sangat ramping serupa pinggang wanita, bahkan hanya segelintir wanita saja yang memiliki pinggang ramping dan perut rata bagaikan model-model wanita majalah papan atas.

Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Jongin telah mempersiapkan penis besarnya di depan lubang anal Sehun. Jongin langsung saja menyentakkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Sehun, hingga mau tak mau membuat Sehun menitikan air mata di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Hmmpt…Hiks… Hmmppttt!" Jongin semakin beringas menciumi Sehun. Sebelah tangannya beralih mengocok penis Sehun guna membuat pria cantik itu mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Dan sebelah tangannya tak lepas untuk memelintir nipple tegang berwarna pinkish itu.

Jongin mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan, lalu semakin mempercepat tempo gerakannya saat hanya ada sebuah desahan nikmat yang terdengar di telinganya.

"Ughhh! J-Jong… Enghh! Ugh! Ahhh! Ahh! Lebih cepat Shhh…" Jongin kali ini menjadikan leher putih tanpa cacat itu sebagai makanan bibirnya. Tak lupa, memberikan banyak tanda kepemilikan di sana. Sehun benar-benar melenguh saat Jongin menghentakkan penisnya dengan sangat kuat bersamaan dengan hisapan Jongin di lehernya. Sungguh, ini sangat nikmat baginya,

"I'm Close, Jong… Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!..." Bahkan, untuk berbicara saja ia sudah kesusahan.

"Together, Baby… Ughhh! Kau begitu menggairahkan, Sayang! Eunghhh!" Jongin menggeram, merasa sedikit kesusahan ketika mengeluar-masukan penisnya dari dalam lubang anal Sehun, lantaran pria cantik itu semakin mengeratkan lubang analnya hingga membuat penis Jongin seolah terjepit di dalamnya.

"Ahhh! Kau juga panas, Jongin Ughhh! Shhh! Ahhh!" Sahut Sehun tak mau kalah. Ia melingkarkan kakinya di atas punggang Jongin. Mencoba untuk mencari titik nikmat yang lebih dalam lagi.

 **CROT~!**

 **CROT~!**

Sehun mengeluarkan cairannya terlebih dahulu, lima detik kemudian barulah Jongin menyusulnya dan itu cairan yang pertama untuk hari ini untuk Jongin dan cairan yang kesekian-kalinya untuknya.

Jongin membalikan posisi mereka hingga Sehun berada di atasnya, tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam lubang anal Sehun. Seolah tahu apa yang Jongin inginkan, Sehun mendudukan dirinya di atas Jongin, sedikit melenguh ketika penis Jongin tepat mengenai prostatnya kembali dalam sekali duduk. Ia menurun-naikan dirinya sendiri di atas tubuh Jongin. Jongin memegang pinggang ramping Sehun agar pria cantik itu tetap berada di posisinya.

Bunyi antara kulit mereka terdengar begitu jelas di seluruh penjuru kamar mereka yang sangat luas ini. Sehun menutup matanya, rasanya ia seperti tebang ke nirwana. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada pergelangan tangan Jongin yang menahan pinggangnya.

"Nghhh… Ahhh… Hmngghh… Shhh… Ughhh…" Peluh Sehun yang berada di ujung rambutnya berjatuhan ke tubuhnya, menambah kesan mengilap nan seksinya.

Jongin menyeringai senang memandang Sehun yang terlihat liar di depannya ini. ia juga tak tahu, mengapa Sehun bisa bertambah liar akhir-akhir ini. ada apa gerangan? Namun ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan hal tersebut, yang penting, ia dapat terus mendapatkan kenikmatan dari Sehun tanpa adanya paksaan darinya. Tentu saja itu hal yang sangat menguntungkan baginya.

 **CROT~!**

Sehun telah mengeluarkan cairannya lagi, tapi pria cantik ini enggan berhenti dari temponya. Ia tak mau Jongin marah padanya, karena belum membuat pria tampan itu orgasme.

"Enghh~ Kau hebat, Sayang… Ughhh… Ahh… Lubangmu sungguh sempithhh dan nakal… Nghh…" Sehun membuka matanya, ia menarik Jongin agar duduk sama sepertinya. Jongin menurut dan mendudukan dirinya dengan Sehun yang masih berada di atasnya. Ia membantu Sehun untuk membuat dirinya orgasme secepatnya. Ia tahu, Sehun sudah sangat lelah, apalagi mengingat kejadian tadi malam yang tentu saja membuat seluruh tenaganya dan tenaga Sehun terkuras.

"Nakal? Eumnghh? Apah maksudmuhh uhhh… ahhh…" Goda Sehun dengan susah-payah. Jemarinya kembali meremat helaian kelam Jongin. Sedangkan, pria tampan itu tengah bermain di leher Sehun.

"Kauhh menggodaku, Sayang? Ahhh~ Maksudku adalah uhhh… lubangmu mengetat hingga membuat penisku terjepit di sanah ahhh… bukankah ia sangat nakal… hmm?" Jongin mengeluarkan dirty talknya. Dan selanjutnya, ia menghentakkan sendiri penisnya ke dalam lubang anal Sehun dengan sangat kuat, membuat Sehun mendesah tak karuan.

 **CROT~!**

 **CROT~!**

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Jongin. Jongin tak masalah dengan posisi mereka saat ini. Ia malah sekarang sedang mengelus surai cokelat milik Sehun dengan mata yang tertutup dan jugga nafas yang masih belum stabil. Tak beda dengan Jongin, Sehun juga tengah memejamkan matanya dan mencoba menetralisir jantungnya yang kembali berdegup tak karuan.

Pagi ini, benar-benar pagi yang melelahkan sekaligus pagi yang sangat nikmat. Sehun tersenyum di antara perpotongan leher Jongin. Ia benar-benar senang, saat Jongin sama seklai tak meninggalkannya setelah kejadian tadi malam. Ini untuk pertama kalinya, Jongin tak menyertai barang sialan itu untuk mengerjai tubuhnya. Dan, ia bersyukur untuk yang satu itu.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Just a Slave ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note:**

 **Aduh… Ini chap bener-bener parah dan baru pertama kalinya Kay membuat NC dalam satu chapter… Kalau gak panas tinggal siramin air panas aje yee, biar panasnya something gitu hahaha… Maaf kalau terdapat tipos yah… dan maaf kalau ini masih pendek menurut kalian semua… udah asap ini kan hahaha… Aku kaget pas ngeliat reviewnya. Tenyata banyak juga yang minat dengan cerita abal-abal ini hahaha… Reviewmya di tunggu yahhh…**

 **Big Thanks To :**

 **exolweareone9400 | levy95 | titisalviyah | kim eun seob | izzsweetcity | swaggerbubble | Nagisa Kitagawa | Yong Do Jin316 | ohsanie | ohhhrika | daddykaimommysehun | Xing1002 | SUKA PAKE CAPSLOCK | sukha1312 | exobabyyhun | ohhanniehunnie | rytyatriaa | oohSenna | Qiannie26 | babyhunhun94 | sumiya wu | Lovekaihun | hyuashiya | SpringBee | ooh | hunhunie | xohunte | KKnKH | nandaXLSK9094 | Ath Sehunnie | blackforwhite | dialuhane | DWCokroleksono | egatoti | KS | Yehet | kkamjonghun22 | auliavp | kiky Seyeong | KimSch96 | Sebooty | Jonginlaaf | KaihunSyndrome | asdfghjkl | Guest | xiaorita oktavia | Sehunskai | YunYuliHun | asdindas | XX | bubble | myname | 94 x 94 | anaknya kaihun | kimoh1412 | kaihunluv | Renakyu | Killa8894 | nisa wonkyu | kaihunlovelove | jongiehunnie | Siti409 | KaiHunnieEXO**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama atau ada yang gak masuk…**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN!**

* * *

 **Just a Slave ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Just For KaiHun~***


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a Slave ©Just For KaiHun**

 ***~Presents~***

* * *

 **01.30 PM |10 January 2014 | Kim's Mansion | Seoul, South Korea**

Sehun tengah mengemasi seluruh kekacauan di kamar mereka ini dengan sedikit lamban, sebab selangkangannya masih terasa sangat sakit untuk dibawa berjalan seperti orang normal. Lagipula, Jongin sudah pergi sejam yang lalu, tentu saja pria tan itu dinanti oleh pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, mengingat bahwa ia adalah direktur utama di Kim Corp.

"Engh…" Sehun melenguh saat merasakan nyeri di sekitar perutnya. Ia baru mengingat bahwa ia belum memakan apapun sejak tadi pagi.

Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya dan memastikan kamarnya sudah tak lagi mengeluarkan aroma yang tidak sedap, ia pun berjalan ke dapur, berniat untuk membuat beberapa makanan untuknya. Entahlah, ia merasa sangat kelaparan saat ini, padahal selama ini ia baik-baik saja, meskipun tidak sarapan.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia terlihat aneh dan sedikit lebih sensitif dari biasanya? Sehun sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan dirinya yang sekarang ini sudah tidak bisa lagi berkompromi dengan pikiran logisnya.

Ia benar-benar memakan semua masakannya itu dengan waktu yang sangat cepat. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi serakus ini?

"Aku sungguh bosan," cicitnya sambil menopang dagunya. Well, kalimat ini baru pertama kalinya terlantun dari bibirnya. Dan, Sehun merasa malas untuk saat ini. Kadang, ketika Sehun tidak berbuat apa-apa kala Jongin tidak sedang berada di rumah, Sehun akan membersihkan rumah besar ini untuk mengusir rasa bosannya itu, namun sekarang ia terlihat enggan bergerak dari kursi makannya selepas makanannya itu habis, bahkan untuk mencuci piringnya saja ia terlihat sangat malas.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi padaku, 'kan?" monolog Sehun dengan wajah bingungnya yang terlampau polos, bibir merah mudanya sedikit mencebik.

* * *

 **Just a Slave ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **TOK… TOK… TOK…**

"Masuk!" Suara di dalam ruangan dengan plakat 'Direktur Utama' itu terdengar dingin dan datar, namun terkesan tegas.

"Jongin,"

Seketika itu juga pemuda yang sibuk dengan laptopnya tersebut pun mendongakan kepalanya dan ketika tahu siapa yang datang, Jongin meninggalkan segala aktivitasnya.

"Luhan!" Wajah Jongin tampang semringah melihat sosok pemuda cantik di depannya.

Tunggu…

Mengapa Jongin terlihat sangat bersemangat dengan kedatangan pemuda cantik tersebut?

"Jongin, maafkan aku soal kemarin, aku benar-benar merasa bersalah padamu," Kata pemuda cantik itu dengan nada penuh dengan penyesalan teramat dalam.

"Aku tak bisa untuk tak memaafkanmu," Jawab Jongin dengan senyum yang lembut dan juga tulus. Kita seperti bukan melihat pemuda dengan gairah yang berapi-api dengan perlakuan kasarnya.

Ada yang aneh?

"Terima kasih, Jongin." Pemuda bernama Luhan itu mendekat ke arah Jongin, lalu memeluk pemuda tampan itu. Di balik dada Jongin, pemuda cantik itu tersenyum penuh arti.

"Apapun untukmu, Luhan." Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dengan penuh sayang.

"Empat hari lagi akan ada pesta di rumahku, kuharap kau bisa datang," kata Jongin penuh harap. Jongin sangat ingin pemuda yang begitu ia puja ini berkenan untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Kau ingin aku datang?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata pemuda itu sedalam mungkin. Ia mengangguk. "Ya, aku ingin."

"Aku mendapatkan apa jika aku datang ke rumahmu?" Luhan menggodanya dan ia hampir saja menegang karena tatapan penuh dengan makna dari pemuda itu.

Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya di sisi daun telinga Luhan. "Kau akan mendapatkan diriku," bisiknya.

Luhan menelusuri pipi Jongin dengan telunjuk panjangnya itu. "Maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti, Sayang," godanya dengan bibir bawah yang sengaja ia gigit.

"Berhenti merangsangku dengan ekspresi sialan-mu itu!" Jongin menggeram sembari menggemelatukan giginya. Luhan tertawa geli melihat Jongin yang sudah setengah menegang, terlihat dari gundukan yang berada di antara kedua pahanya yang terlapis oleh celana kain berwarna hitam itu.

"Aku tak mau mengganggumu, bekerjalah dengan baik, Presiden-ku," Kata Luhan sebelum ia melepaskan tangan Jongin yang mulai menyingkap kemejanya.

"Yak, Luhan!" Teriak Jongin setengah mendesah kesal karena tak mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

"Lihat saja nanti, akan kuhabisi kau!" Ancam Jongin dan hanya mendapati suara tawa Luhan sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar keluar dari ruangannya.

Namun sebelum ia kembali pada pekerjaannya, Jongin teringat sesuatu yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi pikirannya.

Sehun…

Ya, ia memikirkan pemuda cantik dengan kulit pucat yang membaluti tuhuh itu dan selalu bisa memuaskan hasrat seksualnya yang tidak normal itu. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya sedari tadi, tetapi pemuda cantik yang satu itu selalu menghantui pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

Sejak daritadi saja, ia belum menggerakan jemarinya di atas _keyboard_ dan terus saja teralihkan pada sosok rapuh itu. Pikiran untuk memperlakukan Sehun dengan lembut sebenarnya sudah terpikir sejak dulu, hanya saja ada yang selama ini membuatnya enggan melakukannya.

Sesuatu di masa lalu…

Yang membuat semuanya menjadi kacau, rumit, dan tak terkendali…

Dan suatu pemikiran yang selama ini selalu ditanamnya sedalam mungkin di dalam otaknya adalah membenci Sehun dan membuatnya terus menderita selama hidup pemuda cantik itu.

Benar, ia harus membuat Sehun selamanya menderita, ia tak boleh lengah dan membiarkan hatinya mengambil alih permainannya untuk pemuda itu. Dan, ia tidak boleh mencintai Sehun, barang itu sedetik.

* * *

 **Just a Slave ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

Sehun mendudukan dirinya secara perlahan di atas tempat tidur, wajahnya seperti menahan sebuah kesakitan, dan kulit pucatnya semakin pucat sekarang, persis seperti mayat hidup.

"Kepalaku sakit," rintih Sehun yang berusaha meredam suaranya yang serak.

Sehun tak bisa menghubungi siapa-siapa saat ini, jangankan siapa-siapa Jongin saja ia tak akan bisa menghubunginya karena Jongin tidak memberikannya alat komunikasi yang setidaknya bisa ia gunakan untuk menelepon Jongin.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya secara perlahan di atas tempat tidur. Paling tidak, sehabis bangun tidur ia bisa kembali seperti semula. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menutup matanya untuk terlelap sejenak, sesuatu seperti menggelitik kerongkongannya dan memaksakan sesuatu untuk keluar dari dalamnya.

Sehun yang tak tahan lagi pun berlari ke dalam toilet dan memuntahkan cairan bening yang bersifat asam tersebut, bahkan untuk memuntahkannya lagi Sehun sudah lemah seperti ini. Soalnya, ini bukan sekali ia memuntahkan isi perutnya ini, dalam sehari ini ia sudah tujuh kali pulang-balik toilet.

 **Ceklek**

Pintu kamarnya berbunyi, menandakan seseorang masuk ke dalam. Tak perlu dilihat saja Sehun sudah tahu siapa yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mengetuk untuk meminta izin darinya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun keluar dari toilet dengan wajah dengan penuh senyum keterpaksaan. Jongin, orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa permisi itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran.

"Wajahmu pucat," ujar Jongin dengan nada dinginnya, namun tak ayal ada satu nada yang tersirat dalam ujarannya tersebut. Sebuah nada yang terdengar samar dan terkesan… khawatir, mungkin?

"Huh?" Sepertinya, Sehun masih belum dapat berpikir dengan baik selepas tadi.

"Lupakan! Kau bisa melayaniku hari ini, 'kan?" Sehun gelagapan mencari alasan. Untuk berdiri di depan pemuda tampan itu saja ia mengalami kendala yang cukup besar karena badannya sudah lemas, apalagi harus melayani pemuda itu di atas ranjang, mungkin besok ia akan mati kelelahan.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tak bisa melayanimu hari ini, Jongin," Sesal Sehun sembari menunduk takut.

Selama ini Sehun pun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri, ia sama sekali tidak mampu untuk melawan Jongin padahal ia juga lelaki dan ia juga bisa bela diri. Hanya saja, ketika itu bersama Jongin, ia seakan melupakan semua yang bisa ia lakukan dan hanya bisa pasrah terkekang oleh pemuda tampan itu.

"Kau menolakku?" Suara Jongin sedikit meninggi. Inilah yang membuat Sehun takut, Jongin kembali pada sikap aslinya sekarang, memaksa dan kejam.

Jongin menyeret lengan Sehun dan mendorongnya ke dinding dengan sangat kuat menimbukan bunyi yang cukup kuat. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk melawan erangan kesakitan yang bisa saja membuat Jongin lebih murka daripada ini.

"Kumohon, Jongin," Lirih Sehun berusaha menghindar dari Jongin yang berusaha menciuminya dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Dan untuk ke tiga kalinya Jongin pun benar-benar marah dan menampar wajahnya dengan sangat kuat membuat kelima jemari Jongin membekas di pipi mulus itu.

Sehun berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan buliran bening dari pelupuk matanya, meskipun rasa sakit luar biasa semakin membuatnya merasa tak berdaya, ditambah lagi tamparan dari Jongin.

Saat Jongin meremas kedua lengan Sehun, pemuda itu mengerang keras membuat Jongin tertegun. Jongin merasakan tangannya basah ketika meremas lengan kanan Sehun, ia melirik lengan kanan Jongin dan menemukan lengan kemeja Sehun dipenuhi darah yang sepertinya merembes dari kulit lengan pemuda tersebut.

Luka itu adalah perbuatannya…

Perlahan sorot mata dingin dan kejam itu berubah menjadi sorot mata yang lagi-lagi tak dapat ditebak, bahkan Sehun pun tak tahu maksud dari tatapan tersebut. Kasihan, eh?

'Aku tak peduli!'

Jongin langsung saja bergerak cepat dan melumat bibir tipis pemuda cantik itu tanpa izin, sedangkan sang empu berusaha untuk menolak tapi Jongin mengurungnya dan Jongin semakin meremas lengan kanannya membuat lukanya akibat Jongin dua hari yang lalu kembali terbuka.

'Sakit!'

Sehun tak lagi menahan air matanya dan membiarkannya mengalir begitu saja, bercampur dengan ciuman mereka yang memberikan rasa asin di sela-selanya.

Sehun lelah, ia tak sanggup lagi bertahan atas kesadarannya, ia tak mampu lagi, ia sudah terlalu lemas. Lalu, ia pun merosot dan tak sadarkan diri, Jongin mengerang kesal karena Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja seperti ini.

"Ada apa dengan kau?!" Jongin kembali berdiri dan membiarkan Sehun yang pingsan di lantai marmer tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar pingsan?"

Tak ada respon. Jongin tiba-tiba saja panik dan dipenuhi oleh rasa khawatir yang snagat besar, ia tak tahu darimana asal dari rasa tersebut, tapi… ah berhenti untuk berpikir!

Jongin mengangkat tubuh Sehun dan menaruhnya dengan perlahan ke atas ranjang, ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menelepon seseorang di seberang sana.

"Kau bisa kemari?"

"…"

"Seseorang tiba-tiba saja pingsan di rumahku."

"…"

"Jangan banyak tanya, hanya datang, memeriksanya, kemudian memberikan obat, dan pekerjaanmu selesai."

Setelah itu, Jongin mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak, matanya masih menatap lekat kepada pemuda cantik yang saat ini berbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Kau pucat," Lirih Jongin tanpa ia sadari sendiri.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?! Bodoh!" Umpatnya yang merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Apa sekarang ia terlihat seperti orang stress yang bingung akan melakukan apa? Sepertinya begitu.

* * *

 **Just a Slave ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya, Yeol?" tanya Jongin saat orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya keluar dari kamar Sehun.

"Dia kelelahan, Jongin, dan sepertinya ia mengalami masalah dengan perutnya," jawab orang tersebut dengan jubah putihnya dan kaca mata yang bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku bukanlah seorang dokter yang bisa menjawab semua keluhannya, setidaknya bawalah dia ke rumah sakit besar agar kau tahu dia mengalami sesuatu yang serius atau tidak," tambah dokter muda dengan name-tag 'Park Chanyeol' di jubahnya itu.

"Dan, aku menemukan tubuhnya penuh dengan lebam yang berkombinasi dengan kissmark," ucap Chanyeol yang membuat Jongin tiba-tiba saja marah dan menarik kerah dokter muda itu.

"Kau membuka pakaiannya?!" tanya Jongin setengah berteriak. Entah mengapa bayang-bayang Chanyeol membuka pakaian Sehun tiba-tiba saja melintasi imajinasinya.

"Aku harus membersihkan semua luka di tubuhnya, Jongin!" Sergah Chanyeol yang sedikit terbawa suasana, lalu mendorong tubuh Jongin agar melepaskan kedua tangan pemuda tan itu pada kerahnya.

"Dia yang ke berapa?"

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Kau tahu maksudku!"

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Jongin malas.

"Mustahil. Kau pasti tahu, jawab aku, dia yang ke berapa?" tanya Chanyeol kembali mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Jongin mendengus, "21."

"Sebanyak itu? Dasar maniak!" Chanyeol membola, ia tak menyangka pemuda tan yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri telah melakukan hal yang bejad dan itu selalu berkali-kali.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menjawab, Sialan!" Maki Jongin yang semakin kesal dengan pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, panggil aku hyung!" protes Chanyeol yang tak terima dengan panggilan Jongin yang tak jauh berengseknya dengan orangnya.

"Dalam mimpimu!"

"Terserah. Yang terpenting kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit besar agar kau dan dia juga bisa tahu apa yang sedang dialaminya secara rinci," Tukas Chanyeol yang sudah bosan dengan pembicaraan mereka. Jika akan tetap dilanjutkan, itu akan berakhir dengan pertengkaran mereka.

"Tidak bisakah itu hanya kau?"

"Sudah aku bilang tadi padamu, bahwa aku bukanlah dokter yang bisa mendiagnosis semua penyakit dengan sekali periksa, maka dari itu kau lebih baik membawanya ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui yang lebih rinci," tutur Chanyeol yang jadi ikut malas dengan Jongin yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai rasa kasihan sedikit pun.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa pergi," Usir Jongin dengan wajah dan nada yang dingin.

"Aku pun akan pergi, aku tak tahan di tempat yang tak jauh berbeda dari neraka," Kata Chanyeol sedikit berteriak sembari menuruni anak tangga.

Jongin hanya mendengus kesal, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamar Sehun untuk memeriksa keadaan pemuda itu.

Setelah masuk, Jongin menemukan Sehun yang tengah terlelap dengan selang infus yang terpasang di punggung tangannya. Wajahnya begitu damai, seperti tanpa beban yang tak berarti.

Jongin pun membiarkannya terlelap, lalu keluar dari kamar Sehun. Setelah mendengar decitan pintu yang tertutup, Sehun membuka matanya.

Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tidak terlelap sedari tadi, ia sepenuhnya sadar ketika Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk memeriksanya, hanya saja Chanyeol bukan hanya sekedar memeriksanya. Chanyeol akan…

" _Biarkan aku membantumu, Sehunnie…"_

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Just a Slave ©Just For KaiHun**

* * *

 **Just For KaiHun's Note :**

 **HELLO! HELLO! Kay is Back! Dan membawa fanfic yang udah lumutan. Muehehehe…**

 **Ada yang nungguin fic ini? adakah? Adakah? Kalo ada makasih banget yah waluapun kalian pasti udah lupa sama nih ff, buahahaha…**

 **Makasih juga untuk temen yang juga udah gue anggap kek adek sendiri yang udah menagih nih FF setiap keberadaan gue, ESTER SIHOMBING.**

 **Gue gak PHP nih kan? Gue dah baik kan? iya'kan? Eh betewe, ini absurd banget yah, kek eeq sumpah. Gue juga gk tau nape gue nulisnye kek gini, makluk, gue lagi kena Writer Guvluk, ya begini jadinye.**

 **DI PERINGATKAN SEKALI LAGI, INI TUH MENGANDUNG UNSUR M-PREG DI MANA ADA SCENE SEORANG LAKI-LAKI YANG BISA MENGANDUNG SEORANG ANAK. NO LIKE MPREG? PLEASE CLOSE THIS PAGE!**

 **Next, gue bakal usahain update Indigo yeth! Ada yang setuju?**

 **Special Thanks to :**

 **Kikyseyeong | kimoh1412 | qtpoop | ohsanie | kjinftosh | Ilysmkji | KS | babyhunhun94 | seli kim | lovekaihun | Keteknyakai | levy95 | Renakyu | YunYuliHun | Kaihunmine | bottomsehunnie | Guest | exolweareone9400 | titisalviyah | ohhanniehunnie | exobabyyhun | asdindas | Damchuu93 | blackforwhite | hunnbebi | DWCokroleksono | Killa8894 | JongOdult | sukha1312 | Nagisa Kitagawa | sehunskai | dialuhane | bubblebubble | ohxoho | izzsweetcity | nisa wonkyu | YuRhachan | Kim Eun Seob | ooh | sneezkyu | sumiya wu | babykaihun | kaihun520 | egatoti | XX | KaiHunnieEXO | auliavp | Yehet | vantasticfic | KimRyeona19 | Icha | nandaXLSK9094 | bellasung21 | Xing1002 | Yessi94esy | xohunte | meimei | xiaoritaoktavia | kaihun28 | Oh Yuugi | exoinmylove | Siti409 | kimels94 | vivikim406 | JongieHunna | SeiraCBHS | chikenbubbletea | adindaPCy | sayakanoicinoe | Hann Hunnie**

 **KEEP SUPPORT AND LOVE KAIHUN!**

* * *

 **Just a Slave** **©Just For KaiHun**

 **~*Just For KaiHun*~**


	4. NOT AN UPDATE

Selasa, 23 Februari 2016

Selamat malam... Mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau ini bukan update-an chapter dari FF "Just A Slave".

Gue disini mau 'sedikit' curhat. Boleh kan? Boleh dong. Kan ini akun gue. Jadi suka-suka gue dong yah. Wkwkwk

Oke langsung aja.

Kemaren gue dapet 'berkah' yang tidak terduga. Coba tebak apa?

Hahaha, GUE DAPET SPAM REVIEW DARI ORANG YANG TIDAK DIKENAL DAN TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB.

Kalau gue sih lebih seneng nyebutnya orang iseng yang nggak ada kerjaan.

Gue ngehargain usaha dia buat ninggalin review di FF gue. Gue berterima kasih. Beneran.

Tapi gue lebih suka kalau kalian ninggalin satu review aja tapi yang ada isinya. Yang ada pesan, masukan, pujian (kalau ada, haha), atau kritik membangunnya buat gue. Bukannya ribuan review tapi isinya cuma NEXT doang.

Kalau elu (siapa pun yang ngerasa nyepam di FF gue kemarin) emang beneran suka ama cerita gue, please hargain gue sebagai author. Gue udah cukup sakit hati di cap sebagai 'AUTHOR GILA REVIEW'

See?

Gara gara lu, gue dapet julukan istimewa sekarang. Gue dibilang author yang gila review. Author nggak ada kerjaan yang hobinya nyepam FF sendiri biar FF gue kelihatan pemes.

So...

Karena gue udah lelah. Dan gue jujur aja capek lahir batin... Gue mutusin buat hapus cerita ini (atau kalau mood gue ntar bagus gue bakal re-publish cerita ini ke akun baru).

Akhir kata...

Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini. Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. Bye ~


	5. NOT AN UPDATE 2

Untuk reader tersayang gue, makasih banget udah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca kaihun fanfic buatan gue, karena tanpa lu pada gue mah bagaikan butiran debu #eyakkk... Gue update bukan untuk publish FF, gue update karena gue pengen kasih tau aje kalo gue ngelanjutin **JUST A SLAVE** di Blog KaiHun World milik kita bersama/?

Alamat Emailnya **: kaihunworldfiction dot wordpress dot com**

 **JUST A SLAVE** gue rombak bener-bener, jadi bakalan beda ama yang di ffn dan di blog gue bikin Kai itu lama pekanya (spoiler banget gue yah :v) pokoknye beda dah, kalau lu pada mau baca di sana juga silakan, tapi gue berharap kalian review yah, reader baik (njir pake emot)

Itupun kalau lu pada mau baca, kalau gak mau baca yaudah, gue mah selo aja hahaha. Maaf kalau gue gak lanjutin di sini, kalau di Blog udah chapter ke tiga, di ffn bakal gue hapus FF **JUST A SLAVE**.

Untuk FF lain kek **MFTD** dan **INDIGO** , gue bakalan update di ffn, kok, karena tuh dua FF kagak ade masalah untuk kalian. Tapi yah, bakalan jamuran nunggu author gila review kek gue dan modal per chapter dikit ini update FF-nye (emot alone di line)

Terima kasih yang udah mau nyemangatin gue, gue bener-bener terharu ngebaca review motivasi dari lu pada, ampe gue sendiri jadi melankolis bhakkks... tengkiyut yeth para bebeb-bebeb (read : reader) gue yang udah mau nunggu kelanjutan nih FF yang gaje banget. Ada beberapa pesan dari gue untuk yang teristimewa.

Untuk **SUKHA** ,

gue gak nyalahin lu kok, beb, gue malah pengen terima kasih sama lu karena lu udah mau jadi pembaca gue ampe bela-belain ngelakuin itu. Tapi, dengan itu pun lu udah punya pengalaman yang bakalan ntar bikin lu mikir hati-hati dalam berbuat sesuatu di masa depan nanti. Dan, gue juga udah mendapat ujian pertama gue sebagai author baru. Gue bisa menjadikan ini pengalaman yang berarti, setidaknya kalau gue ntar nerbitin buku gue bisa nyiapin nih mental untuk ditendang ( read : gak keterima). Jangan merasa bersalah banget ya, beb, lu udah ngakuin kesalahan lu, dan itu buat gue tersentuh dikit, bhaksss... semangat untuk review author lain ye, beb.

Untuk **EXO** , **94LINE** , **ANON** , **BBHYUN** **DAN YANG NGIRA GUE GILA REVIEW**

Denger baik-baik yah, gue nulis ini karena gue bukan pengen dapet belaan dari reader gue, tapi di antara lu pada gak punya akun ffn dan cuman bisa review lewat GUEST. Baca baik-baik yah, supaya lu pada gak sok tau tentang gue, oke?

Sekali lagi gue tegasin ke lu pada, gue bukan author gila review, kalau gue author gila review semua FF gue di akun ini akan lebih 1k review, kalau gue mau identitas gue terbongkar kalo gue ngereview FF gue sendiri, gue bisa pake akun ffn dengan nama orang lain sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi, sorry aje, gue kagak punya mental PENGECUT kek gitu, untuk ape review banyak tapi asalnya dari kita sendiri. Jadi, sebelum ngatain orang, tolong dipastikan satu per satu dulu, ditelisik dulu semua review cerita gue baru lu pada bisa narik kesimpulan. Bukannya, malah makin ngehakimin gue. Gue punya hati juga, apalagi gue perempuan yang lumayan melankolis dan mudah tersinggung, jadi tolong hati-hati, ya dipikir dulu lah, lu pada ada otak kan? Gunakan! Jangan buat Tuhan nyesal karena udah ngasih lu otak, oke?

Untuk **MARNI JUNG**

Gue gak niat malu-malu-in lu di sini, gue sekalian mau kasih tahu semua dan mengklarifikasi kesalahan ini, apalagi yang sesama author. Kita sesama author, 'kan? Apalagi kita sama-sama author yang udah punya –lumayan– banyak cerita di work kita. Tapi, gak papa, lu baru ketemu seumur hidup lu kan kalau ada author yang GILA REVIEW kek gue, masukin ke museum sekalian biar semua orang tahu. Oke, OOT, maafkan diriku yang tidak jelas ini.

Gue gak tau kenapa lu cepet banget ngambil kesimpulan kalau itu adalah gue sendiri yang review ff gue sendiri, sedih sumpah gue. Sebelum lu berpikiran negatif ma orang, kan sebagai author yang baik dan cerdas, lu harus mencerna apa yang terjadi. Lu baik kalau lu bisa review dengan sopan tanpa ada kata 'lol', review lu emang sopan tadi dengan adanya tiga huruf itu gue ngerasa lu berpikir kalau gue itu miskin banget review. Lu cerdas kalau lu bisa menyimpulkan potongan fakta-fakta di sekitar lu dan lu bisa ngumpulinnye kek main puzzle terus lu bisa narik kesimpulan apa yang terjadi. Jadi gue mohon, kita itu sama-sama author dan seharusnya lu ngerti posisi gue kek apa, karya lu selama ini apa pernah di maki, gue kira lu belum ngerasainnya dan gue berharap lu gak pernah ngerasainnya, karena itu sakit banget. Sekian.

Untuk **SEMUA READER**

Gue gak bisa ngegambarin lu pada, lu semua baik banget, baiknye kelewatan. Bahkan, saat gue lama banget updatenya lu pada masih mau jadi reader gue. Ngebaca semua review dari lu pada, gue gak bisa nahan rasa terharu gue, gue berasa gak berdiri sendirian. Tenang aja kok, gue bakalan tetap lanjutin semua FF gue dan gak peduli apa kata mereka yang tidak menyukai gue. Gue gak bakalan nyerah untuk tetep nulis, mental gue gak pengecut kek mereka yang hanya bisa berbicara tanpa bisa membuktikan. Gue gak bakalan terpengaruh ama mulut-mulut yang tak bisa menahan kata-katanya kek bajaj ngepot ntu.

Gue bangga bisa jadi author yang bisa menyenangi lu semua, gue bangga karena gue bisa buat reader gue suka sama karya gue, gue bangga karena gue bisa dapet reader baik kayak lu pada. Tapi gue tau, di atas karya gue yang lu pada sukai, pasti ada karya yang lebih WOW lagi, karena DI ATAS LANGIT MASIH ADA LANGIT. Gue bakalan terus camkan kata-kata itu.

Terima kasih udah ngebaca ini... MAAF BILA ADA SALAH KATA ATAU YANG MENYINGGUNG SEMUANYA, Gue pamit dulu yah dan jangan lupa kunjungi BLOG KAIHUN WORLD kalau lu pada mau baca FF **JUST A SLAVE** dan FF lainnya dari Author kece yang punya imajinasi yang tinggi tapi pada gesrek semua (jangan timpuk gue).

 **kaihunworldfiction dot wordpress dot com**

 **I'M FINE**

 **THANK YOU**


End file.
